


Skype Hype

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Domestic, M/M, Secret Relationship, Skype, ish, lawyer!Sam, sort of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art prompt<br/>art by<br/>tumblr user mycolour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Hype

 

 

Dean yawned as he logged onto his laptop, wondering what Sam was up to. He vaguely recalled him saying something about wanting to video chat since, for once, he was going to have a weekend free. But that's what he gets for being a big shot lawyer. Dean wasn't going to be a stick in the mud and complain about his brother's success, but he had to admit, he had trouble warming up the fact that the demand for Sam was so high he traveled a lot for cases. It made it so he was rarely home, and Dean of course would never admit this out loud, but he missed having his little brother around. Suddenly the trill of a video chat request filtered through his speakers and speak of the devil, it was Sam. He clicked accept without hesitation.

"Heya Sammy."

Sam matched his grin with equal fervor. "S'pose I should say morning. You're voice is quiet. You just wake up?"

"Ha, yep."

"I can't believe you're already dressed. You do know it's Sunday, right?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know it's Sunday. I've got a meeting in an hour."

"Oh? Who with?"

"Bobby."

Sam did that thing where he sways backwards a little when he's confused, caught off guard, or about to pull a bitch face. "What for."

"To work out details and other contract type shit for when I manage his company. Basically he'll still get to keep the name and stay in charge in practice, but it'll sorta merge with the auto shop I own to create a chain. I've got another meeting lined up to get work started on putting up more so it's legit. Basically we both get money, so it's a win-win."

"Dude, that's awesome."

"Heh, thanks bro."

Dean ducked his head. He lifted it to see Sam with a weird look on his face. He was looking over his shoulder, so Dean turned around. Castiel kneeled on the floor, rooting through the pockets of his jeans. He distantly thought, "Oh yeah, Cas stayed the night." "Hey Dean, do you know where I put my phone?"

Either Cas hadn't noticed Sam's face on the screen, or he didn't care. Most likely he didn't see, since he was usually out of it when he woke up in the morning. At least the times he'd stayed over he was.

"Uh, check the nightstand."

"Dean." Said man turned back to his computer. "Since when were you two a thing?"

Castiel appeared behind Dean, leaning on his shoulders. "Hello Sam."

"Um, hey Cas. So when did this happen?"

"Two and?"

"Three now," Dean corrected.

"Months?" Cas nodded. "And this didn't come up because?"

Castiel felt Dean's shoulders tense.

"Because you've been checked out for four. You know, the case that kept you from leaving your house for a week. Then without warning you flew out to Florida. Nobody got any word; suddenly you were gone. And then I couldn't get a hold of you for a week. Two weeks later we finally had a proper conversation and it lasted five minutes."

"Dean," Cas whispered.

He could feel his breath on his ear. Dean uncurled his fingers. His fingernails-despite being cut to the nubs-had left deep crescents in his palms. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Cas mentioned when we met for lunch that his heating was broken. So I invited him over." He shrugged. "Things started that night."

"...Oh," Sam said, feeling a little awkward from Dean's outburst. "Cool." Sam narrowed his eyes. "You're not cutesy are you? Cause if you are, as your younger brother, I'm obligated to barf at any mushiness."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever Sam." The smile from the beginning of the conversation returned. "I should go, gotta meet Bobby soon."

"Alright. I should be home within a week. See ya soon."

"See ya."

"Bye Sam."

"Later Cas."

The screen momentarily went black with the end of the call.


End file.
